Stay
by Annie DiNozzo-David
Summary: Ziva has gone under cover to stop a one-woman killing spree. However the team have underestimated the woman, and now they have to race against time to save Ziva when she becomes the new target... Heaps of Tiva.
1. Don't let me die

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be nice please!!****It is a Tiva story, but it also contains a teeny bit of Jibbs. This is my preface, so don't worry people I will tell you what is happening later! I hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE rate! **

"Come on! Stay awake Ziva!" Tony shouted. She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him.

"Don't let me die, Tony. I don't want to die." She choked. The blood from her stomach was all over her hands and she was in unbearable pain.

"I won't. You just have to stay awake for me. Can you do that?" He whispered. She nodded slowly and coughed.

"Boss! I don't think she has much time." Tony called to Gibbs.

"The ambulance is on its way Tony. Try to stop the bleeding. Use your jacket or something."

Tony removed his Versace jacket and put it on Ziva's stomach to try to stop the overwhelming blood flow.

"Cost me a tonne this did. You'd better survive." He mumbled. Ziva attempted a smile, but her energy was fading fast and her eyelids began to droop.

"No Ziva!" Tony shouted at her. "No! Come on, you can't do this to me. Or Gibbs. He will be so pissed if you die; only he'll take it out on me." He tried to laugh, but it wouldn't come. "And Probie Ziva. Think of him. He's already lost Kate, I don't think he..." He paused and looked into her eyes. "I don't think any of us, including me could suffer another loss like that. Please, stay awake."

"I'm sorry." She managed to whisper, as her eyes closed...


	2. Looks like you're going Undercover

**A/N: This isn't as good as the preface, mainly because it is just setting the scene. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Wow! Didn't know some many people would actually read it!! Hahaha! **

**TWO MONTHS PREVIOUSLY...................**

"The victim is a Karen Woods. 23 years of age, found by her Petty Officer Fiancée at around 9 this morning. He's on leave for a month and they were supposed to be meeting for breakfast this morning, however, she never turned up. He found her dead when he let himself in to check on her." Tony briefed Gibbs.

"My, my. You were a beautiful one weren't you my dear." Ducky said to the woman, who was lying in the middle of the lounge, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Cause of death, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"She was shot, Jethro. Twice in the chest. They probably used a silencer as no gunshots were heard."

"There is no sign of forced entry. It looks like she let her attacker in." Ziva said. Ducky took out the liver thermometer and announced the time of death.

"11 pm to about 1 am I would say. I will have more to tell you when I get her back Jethro."

"Anyone notice something about this scene?" McGee asked. He got blank looks from everyone. "I mean it's clean. No blood spatter and look at the way the body is positioned. Eyes closed with her hands resting on her. She looks like she could be sleeping."

"Hey, good spotting McGoogle." Tony laughed. "Why is that?"

"Could be a woman." Ziva suggested. "A woman would be more likely to clear up a crime scene than a man. I mean the body is here, so why clear up the scene other than to be tidy?"

Gibbs nodded and continued to process the scene. "Work on it then."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony's hand brush against Ziva's. He also noticed that she pulled her hand back like she had been electrocuted. He smiled at the action, and remembered the time when he and Jen had been similar. However, that experience proved why rule 12 was made up, and Gibbs made a mental note to head slap DiNozzo the next chance he got.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Back at NCIS HQ, Ziva was pacing around the bullpen.

"I don't understand it! She was a shop assistant who had no enemies, why would someone kill her?"

"Maybe she pointed out the wrong aisle to someone?" Tony chipped in, in his usual cheerful manner.

"You are not helping DiNozzo. What about the Fiancée? What was his name... erm Paul Brooks?"

"Nope, checked, he was drinking with friends until about 2-3 this morning. Have CCTV bar footage to prove it. How he got up at 8 this morning for breakfast is beyond me. Especially after that many shots!"

"DiNozzo!" Ziva yelled. "You are not helping!" She sat at her desk, with her hands on her temple and her eyes closed.

"Hey. You Ok?" Tony asked as he walked over to her desk. Even though he tried to hide his concern, Ziva still heard it.

She rubbed her temples and opened her eyes. "Yes. I am sorry, I have just had little sleep."

"Oh ho ho! And why would that be Miss David?" Said Tony said suggestively.

"God! Why does it always have to be about sex with you!" Ziva said as she jumped up in disgust.

"I'm sorry, I just... I'm only teasing..." Tony murmured, disappointed with himself.

"Leave it out Tony." She snapped as she walked out of the bullpen.

"Hey, what's up with Ziva?" McGee asked as Ziva stormed past him.

"How do I know?! I'm not physic or anything McGee." Tony shouted as he too walked out.

"It's gonna be a long day." McGee whispered as he sat down

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Jenny, something does not feel right about this case." Ziva said. "Not to sound like Gibbs, but my gut is telling me something."

"Well then go with it Ziva. You should trust your gut." Jenny smiled.

"But how? I mean how do I go about it?"

"Your job." Gibbs said as he walked in.

"Jethro! " Jenny protested. "I am in a meeting!"

"I tried to tell him director, but he just ignored me." Cynthia said apologetically as she rushed in.

"I need to talk with you. Urgently." Gibbs said. Jenny stood up, but Gibbs shook his head. "Not you. Ziva."

"Me?" Ziva spluttered. "But..."

"No buts. My office. Now" He said as they walked out.

"But he doesn't have an office." Cynthia said with a puzzled look on her face.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Gibbs flicked the switch on the elevator, and it grinded to a halt.

"Now. What the hell is going on with you and DiNozzo?"Gibbs said.

"What?! That's why you dragged me here? There is nothing going on! Now I have work to do!" She yelled as she flicked the switch.

"Oh no. Not that easily." Gibbs said as he stopped the elevator again. "You and DiNozzo had better sort it, before I do!"

"Why aren't you asking Tony this?" Ziva said.

"Already did." Gibbs said simply as he started the elevator again.

"And...?" Ziva pushed on.

"You will have to ask him." Gibbs said and gave her a look that meant 'we are finished here.'

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Gibbs! Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby squealed.

"Yeah what is it Abs?" He asked as he gave her the Caff-Pow.

"The bullet Ducky pulled from Karen Woods' body.... matched another bullet from an unsolved case 4 months ago!"

"What was the case then?" Gibbs asked.

"Um a Sarah Quinn. McGee is getting the case file as we speak." Abby beamed.

"Good job Abs." Gibbs whispered as he kissed her cheek.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Sarah Quinn" Ziva announced. "Was married to Lieutenant Robert Quinn, and was shot whilst her husband was playing pool with friends. Shot to death, twice and a silencer was used. But look Gibbs, the scene is almost identical to the crime scene today. Even the furniture is set out in the same way."

"Some one moved the furniture?" Tony asked as he came up behind Ziva. She looked uncomfortable at the closeness between them, but didn't say anything.

"The targets appear to be women who are married, or dating men in the navy. I'll start checking for similar cases." Said Ziva as she ran off to her desk. She searched away and was oblivious to the fact that Tony was watching her. She was oblivious to the thoughts that were running through his head about how beautiful and talented she was. He shook his head in a vain attempt to put them out of his mind, but there was something about her that drew his eyes to her face.

"Gibbs!" Ziva called. "In the past year, there have been 5 unsolved murders of Navy wives and Girlfriends. 3 of the crime scenes match and have the same MO. Shot twice with a gun with a silencer."

"Names" Gibbs said as he stood p in the normal Gibbs fashion.

"Louise Miller, husband was on the SS Reagan at the time, Charlotte O'Meara, long term boyfriend was a home with his parents and Kelly Knowles, her new husband claims he was out with friends."

"And including our two dead women that we discovered about this morning, that brings the total up to 5. Boss, looks like we have a serial killer on the loose." Tony said gravely.

"Looks like you're going undercover David." Gibbs said, and they all turned to look at the stunned Israeli woman.


	3. I can, and will, kill you

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update, personal things in my family. I will try to get a chapter up every day, but I can't promise it at the mo. I'll try to get a few up this weekend for you though!! Right, you haven't missed a chapter, but I just wanted to get on with the mission and some Tiva action!!**

Ziva ran her finger along the mantle piece in the 2 bed apartment.

"Hmm. Not bad." She murmured to herself.

"Posh, isn't it?" Joked Tony, as he crept up behind her.

"Was it your intention to make me jump, DiNozzo? Because I knew you were there." Ziva hadn't even turned around when Tony had spoken.

"No. I've gotten past trying to surprise you with anything now." Grumbled Tony.

"Yep. CCTV and audio are working fine." Crackled McGee through an earpiece. "We can see you clearly."

Ziva sighed. She was used to not having privacy when she was under-cover; all she had to do was think of the mission where her and Tony were assassins to remind her of that! But, some-how, she felt like she wanted it on this mission. She laughed as she caught Tony tutting at her DVD collection. She knew this one was going to be hard. She and Tony had been assigned as a boyfriend and girlfriend, with Tony being her much loved Agent-Afloat on leave. That way, he could still go to NCIS and work normally. Ziva, however, was to work in a restaurant as a waitress. She was not so happy with this, and had threatened to kill Jenny if she ever discovered it was her idea.

"Come on honey, let's go meet the neighbours!" Tony laughed as he dragged her out of the door by her hand.

"Don't make me do this, _sweet cheeks!_ Don't forget, I can, and I will, kill you." She hissed through her forced smile. Tony just laughed again and knocked on the door of the next apartment along.

"Hello?" A young mother answered the door with a toddler on her hip.

"I am sorry; I can see you are busy. I will call another time." Ziva smiled as she tried to run off.

"Ah ah!" Tony laughed. "Come on love, we have to introduce ourselves to the neighbours, so they won't think we're murderers." He said as he pulled her back. Ziva nudged him in the ribs, and he glared at her.

"Oh! Oh, of course! I'm sorry! You just moved in next door, right?" Ziva nodded. "I'm Charley. Charley Atkinson. Sorry, bit hectic at the moment!"

" I'm Ziva Meir, and this is my boyfriend Tony DiGraznio."

"Hi!" Said Tony as he extended his hand. "I don't live here! I'm just helping move Ziva here! I'm away normally. Agent Afloat." Charley nodded. "You get that? No many people know what it means!" He laughed.

"Dated a Navy guy a few years back. Hated his Agent Afloat"

"Most of them do!" Tony laughed. "Well, I'd better be off love. Gotta get to work" He kissed Ziva on the lips, and stroked her cheek. Ziva blushed and looked away from his eyes. She hated it when he did things like that to her. It took her will away from her, and made her heart beat faster. He smiled and laughed at her as he walked off.

"You two look happy." Charley commented.

"Yeah we are." Ziva huffed. She was going to kill him on the when she next saw him. Painfully.

"Where is he going? Thought he was off work?"

"No, when he's not on the ship, he goes to the office to catch up on paper work."

"Do you not get lonely? I would. It's why me and Jeff broke up. I couldn't stand being away from him! Did my head in!" The toddler on her hip started to cry and Charley tried to hush him. "I'm really sorry, I have to go and feed him. Do be afraid to come and ask for a cup of sugar if you need it!" She laughed as she closed the door.

Ziva walked into her new apartment, and immediately got her phone.

"I am going to kill you when I get my hands on you!" She hissed down the phone. Tony, however just laughed.

"Stop worrying angel face! We have to make it obvious to people that we're together! And it was so fun making you embarrassed like that!"

"No, it was not Tony! You are like child! Grow up!"

"Well, it was a good test anyway! McGee says all systems go outside the apartment and in the building. Looks like we're ready to go Miss Meir."

Ziva snapped the phone shut after saying her goodbyes, with a few more death threats. She lay down on her bed and rubbed her forehead. This migraine was going to be the death of her and she fell into a deep sleep, even though it was only 5 in the afternoon.


	4. Penny for your thoughts?

"Do you think they can handle it?" Jenny Asked Gibbs one night, whilst they were watching the apartment's surveillance. It was nearly 3 am, and both Gibbs and Jenny were in MTAC and had had enough coffee to sink a small ship.

"Of course. They're good agents." Gibbs answered as he sipped his drink.

"That's not what I meant." Jenny looked at him, and tilted her head to the side a little, causing her hair to fall over her shoulder. It wasn't an intentional act, but it made Gibbs look at her and remember Paris.

"I know. Like I said, they are good agents. They won't make the mistake of falling for each other."

"Have you not seen how they are Jethro? Doesn't it remind you of another couple?" She smiled at him, but her face fell when she saw Gibbs' face. 'It's a shame' she thought. 'He used to have such a lovely smile, only no one sees it anymore.'

"Go home Jen. I can watch them. You need rest."

"Don't forget who the director is Special Agent Gibbs. You cannot tell me when to go home." Jen had slipped into her role as Director of NCIS so easily and so quickly, that it still shocked Gibbs when she went into 'director' mode.

"Just a suggestion Jen." Gibbs smiled as he sipped some more coffee. "Just a suggestion."

..................................................................................................................................................................

Tony had been tossing around in bed for the past hour, attempting to sleep. They had agreed that Tony was to stay at weekends, to keep up the 'boyfriend-girlfriend' facade, but on the one condition, that he stayed in the guest bedroom. He was fine with that however, it didn't block out Ziva's snoring.

"Argh! Shut up!" He hissed to himself as he thrashed about. He was surprised, when Ziva's snoring did stop. He smiled to himself, and rolled over, looking forward to some sleep. He was asleep when Ziva's snores had started again and his dream began to take over his mind...

_"Come on! 1,2,3, 4" He panted as he pumped the chest in a vain attempt at CPR. "Breathe!" He blew into the mouth, and listened for any signs of breathing._

_"...Gone Tony...Sorry." Gibbs' hand rested on his shoulder and he was suddenly falling through a thick fog, trying to find them._

_"This is stupid!" He shouted. "Who the hell am I looking for? Who died?" And then he saw her. His angel._

"Whoa!" Tony yelped as he sat up. It was still dark and he looked over to the glowing clock on his bedside table.

"5:00 am!" He groaned.

"Tony?" Ziva whispered as she crept round the door.

"Uhh?" Tony whined.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? I've just come back from my jog, and I tried to be quiet."

"What?! You went for a jog? Alone? At 5:00am? What time did you get up?" He sat upright. What if the serial killer had come after her? She wouldn't be able to protect herself.

"Calm down Tony. I am a Mossad assassin! I can take care of myself" She had gotten very good at reading his mind lately and it was kinda creeping him out. "And I got up at 0400." She smiled.

"Yeah, well I think you're nuts." Tony muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. However, she ignored his comment.

"I am just about to make breakfast. You want some?"

"Err no! I want to go back to sleep!" He cried. "Now, would you mind... Leaving me alone!"

Ziva backed out of the door. She sat in the living room with her pancakes and ate quietly whilst thinking about the mission. It had been going well, and they had spoken to all the people in the building, subtly letting them know that Tony worked with the Navy. She sighed heavily and carried on with her breakfast.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tony said softly as he sat next to her.

"They're not worth that much!" She laughed. He smiled and watched her as she ate.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Tony shrugged. "Don't worry." She smiled and rolled her eyes. A DiNozzo trick again. Tony however, was confused. He had never felt what he was feeling for Ziva before. Maybe it was the dream, or living so close to her all the time but his stomach seemed to jump every time her eyes met his and he found himself looking at her for no reason. He stood up suddenly and went to his room to get changed. He ran his fingers through his hair. He had a track record for falling in love on the job, but he refused to hurt himself and another person like that again.

"It's just the dream Tony. Screwed up your mind a bit." He muttered to himself. "Just the dream" He repeated.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Gibbs came round at 0900 that morning to brief the two agents.

"Hey Boss!" Tony called as he sat down. "I'm so glad to see you! She has been driving me nuts, I mean..." Gibbs stared at him. "Shutting up Boss."

"Morning Gibbs. We have no news I'm afraid. No comments or anything." Ziva reported as she took a casual position on the sofa next to Tony. Gibbs looked at the placement of their positions; close and leaning towards each other, but didn't say anything about it.

"You'd better have something better than that for me David. You've been here over a week, and you have nothing!" Gibbs yelled.

"Well I think it's Mrs Newton upstairs." Tony said casually.

"Yes, excellent input Tony! She is 80 something, with 4 cats!" Ziva threw her arms out as she stood up.

"Well her grand daughter used to be married to a Navy guy. I could interview _her _if you want Boss?" Sarah Newton was a 29 year old, with long blonde hair and even longer legs.

Ziva grunted as she walked out into the kitchen. Typical Tony. She'd thought he'd change after Jeanne, but obviously, she was wrong.

"What's wrong with her Boss?" Tony laughed.

"You want advice, DiNozzo? Don't piss off the assassin. She knows where you sleep."


	5. I like you You're funny

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I know I said I would, but it's just been very busy as I completely forgot I had a music recital yesterday!! I hope to fit some really good Tiva moments in the next few chapters, so I hope you enjoy! Annie**

Ziva was sleeping on the sofa when the doorbell rang. She stayed still, hoping they would leave, but they rang again, several times.

"Oh thank God you're in Ziva!" It was Charley from next door, with a young child of about 2 with her.

"Charley. How can I help you?" Ziva just wanted her gone, as soon as possible, so she could go back to sleep before Tony came round and made her watch some pointless movie about spies or something.

"I've had a call from Billy's, my eldest, school. They said he fell of a climbing frame and they think he's broken his arm. I have to go, but there's no one to look after Ginny." She gestured to the small girl by her feet. "Please, I'm desperate, can you look after her?"

Ziva looked at the child. Sure she was sweet enough, but Ziva didn't think she could handle her. It would bring too many memories back.

"I... Charley" Charley looked at her with desperation and it brought something out in Ziva that she thought had died a long time ago. "Ok, I suppose. When will you be back for her?"

"Oh Ziva, thank you! Um, I don't know, it might be quiet late, as I don't know how bad it is. If it's too late, do you mind if she stays here? I'll pick her up first thing."

"Sure" Ziva said through her forced smile. That meant she'll have to sleep on the sofa, to give her bed up for the little girl.

"Umm, hi" Ziva said to the little girl "I'm Ziva. What is your name?"

"I'm Ginny." The little girl giggled. "Ziva's a funny name."

"I suppose it is." Laughed Ziva as she touched the child's nose. "That's because I'm Israeli"

"Wha's a Srali?" Ginny frowned.

"It means I come from a place called Israel. You are from America, so that makes you an American."

Ginny frowned again. "So are you not an 'Erican?"

"Nope." Ziva shook her head very fast and the little girl giggled.

"I like you. You're funny." Ginny pulled Ziva's leg into a hug and Ziva nearly fell over. Ziva froze and waited for the little girl to move. Ginny ran off into the living room to play with her dolly. Ziva went into the kitchen and sat on the floor. She didn't expect her heart to hurt as much as it did in that moment. For 9 years, the pain had been bottled up, and Ziva had been so good at keeping it there. A single tear fell down her cheek and Ziva looked at it in shock. She swallowed, and stood up, brushing her hair from her eyes as she did so.

"Get a grip Ziva." She whispered. She locked down her heart again and went to play with Ginny in the living room.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Hi Honey I'm hoo-oome!" Tony sang as he kicked the front door shut.

"Hush!" Ziva hissed as she got up to meet him. "Ginny is asleep."

"Who?" Tony crept into the living room and saw the sleeping girl.

"Oh. I leave you for a few days and you multiply!" He laughed when they went into the kitchen. Ziva punched him and he grabbed his arm in pain, his eyes watering. He'd forgotten how strong she was.

"Shut up! She's from next door, and we're looking after her tonight."

"Oh what! I had something else planned." He winked at her and she went to punch him again, but stopped. Tony flinched and stepped away, an action which made Ziva laugh at him.

"That is not funny Ziva! I bruise easily!"

"Oh right and I am the Queen of amoeba!" She laughed.

"Sheba, Ziva. The term is Sheba."

Ziva had planned to answer back, but was interrupted by Ginny crying in the front room.

"Hey, hey. What is wrong?" Ziva soothed.

"I miss my mommy!" Ginny wailed.

"Oh, dear." Ziva picked up the crying child and took her into her room. Tony heard soft singing and crept to stand outside the door.

"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea."

The voice was amazing, and Tony gasped in shock. He'd never heard Ziva singing before, and it was beautiful. He quickly ran and sat on the sofa, when Ziva stopped singing and he presumed that Ginny was asleep.

"Enjoy that DiNozzo?" Ziva said as she walked into the living room.

"That was amazing! How... I mean... wha..what was it?"

"It is called 'A la nanita nana.' It is a Spanish lullaby my mother used to sing to me as a child."

"It was amazing." Tony was still shocked.

"Why thank you DiNozzo. Now, what useless film are we going to watch tonight?"

"Um, you choose. I don't mind." He sat with his head resting in his hand, not really paying attention to the film Ziva had chosen. Something was changing in him, but he didn't know what. For the first time in his life, he wasn't thinking about the next girl he would bring home, or the next time he could get drunk. He was thinking of Ziva, and her way with the child. Something about it made him wish that he had settled down, got married, raised a family. He fell asleep with Ziva's snuffling head in his lap, thinking about the family he could've had.


	6. Hey, tell me

**A/N: Hey! I completely forgot about the Disclaimer before, so here goes: I do not own NCIS or its characters in any way, I also do not own the 'A la nanita nana' song from my last chapter! Annie**

That night Ziva slept peacefully on Tony's lap and dreamed for the first time in a while.

_"Ima? Ima? Where are you?" The little girl of about 18 months ran through the rooms of the house crying. "Ima?" The girl was close to screaming now and stood still wailing for her mother._

_"Hey, Zara? Ima's here my darling." The woman with long brown hair scooped up the crying child and bounced her carefully on her hip._

Ziva strained to see the woman's face, but she stood with her back to her.

_"Oh my darling, did you get scared? Ima is here my precious." She soothed._

_"Ima." The child sobbed as she rubbed her head against her mother's chest._

_"Did you get scared?" Zara nodded and wiped her eyes on her mommy's top. The woman pretended to be shocked. _

_"Oh! My top! It's all dirty! You silly girl!" She laughed. Zara laughed and the mother and daughter rubbed noses._

_"I have to go shopping baby, but Ima will be back soon. Auntie Tali will look after you." Zara nodded and reluctantly went to in her aunt's arms._

_"Thank you so much Tali! I just have to go shopping. I'll be back in about an hour." _

_"Don't worry, I might take her to the park , but I'll be back before you." Tali, was a beautiful 16 year old, and almost the spit of her sister. Kind and compassionate, it was often wondered if she had any faults. The woman kissed her sister and her daughter and ran out of the door smiling._

_.................................................................................................................................................................._

_"I'm... sorry...a bomb...park...killed instantly...both." Eli looked at his eldest daughter at kissed the top of her head. She shook her head. Everything was fuzzy. Why was it all so fuzzy?_

_"It gets better, I promise." He whispered. The woman stood up quickly and ran out._

_"I don't want it to get better!" She screamed as she slammed the door. "I want my baby!"_

Ziva didn't need to see the woman's face anymore. She knew who it was. A past image of herself, before she had become racked with guilt, anger and pain. It was all a haunting memory, come back to taunt her and kill her all over again.

_The woman walked along in a blur and ran her fingers through her hair. Tel Aviv was no longer her home, it was a place that held her secrets and threw them back at her viciously. When she opened her eyes, she was in a flat that she recognised, but she couldn't recall getting there. A man walked into the sitting room with a cup of coffee._

_"I know it doesn't make it better. It's all I can do for you though. I'm so sorry Ziva. I loved that girl."_

_"So did, I Ari." She sobbed into his chest, just how her daughter had done only a few hours before. "I'm sorry. I know what Aba says about crying." She said wiping her eyes._

_"Your child has just died. If you weren't crying, I'd be worried. Oh Ziva." He comforted as he pulled her towards him again._

_"Ari? I think I want to come back to Mossad. I mean, I know I'm going to need more training because I'm out of shape, but please. Will you help me?" She asked cautiously. Saying the wrong thing to Ari could send him crazy._

_"Ziva" He sat upright and looked at her. "Do not take this decision lightly. You have not done any training since... Zara was born. Are you sure?" _

_She nodded determined. "I will get the bastards that did this to me."_

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ziva sat up bolt upright.

"Morning sleepy head!" Tony sang as he walked in with a tray of pancakes.

"Where is Ginny?" Ziva panicked. A child alone with DiNozzo? God knows what it'd learn.

"Don't panic. Her Mom picked her up first thing. Obviously, Charley can't be away from her kids too long. About half 6 she came round!"

Ziva didn't pay attention and sat in a daze remembering her dream.

"Aren't you going to eat your pancakes? I made them especially." Tony was a little hurt, but he saw Ziva's face and recognised the look, but he'd never seen it on Ziva's face. It was the look that he saw every time he had to tell someone that their loved one, wasn't coming home. The look of pure pain.

"Mm? Oh." Ziva picked up the pancake numbly and chewed the same piece over and over. For 9 years, she had blocked her pain and for some reason it came back to her. After Zara's death, Ziva had thrown herself into Mossad training, and one year after working so hard to track them down, she found the men responsible for the suicide bombing that killed her sister, and her...daughter. Ziva physically flinched at the thought of the small happy girl she had loved with all her heart. Ziva killed the men in the most painful ways her imagination could think of. She had planned to leave Mossad and travel the world, and not have to kill people, but her father convinced her to stay. Ziva realised that she'd never had the chance to mourn her baby, and that America had done that to her. Turned her soft, and weak.

"Hey?" Tony grabbed her arm. "Tell me." His face and eyes didn't bother to hide his concern this time. Something was up with Ziva and it was eating away at her.

"It is nothing Tony." She shrugged. She wanted desperately to tell him, to cry with him, but she was so scared that he would run a mile if she did. Somehow, she couldn't help thinking that perhaps it wasn't America that changed her, perhaps it was Tony. Somehow, his love for life had brought her out of her shell and made her happy again. She laughed for the first time in years when she was around him.

"Don't give me that. Tell me."

"Later. I promise." She walked into her room, rubbing her temples again. The headaches were getting worse, and so was the pain in her heart.

**Ok, guys I know, fluffy, sappy stuff, and I'm warning you now, it'll get worse! I had to have Ari as the nice guy, because Ziva really did love him and I thought that I owed it to her! Kate fans, don't hate me!!**


	7. He was a good man and a good brother

**A/N: Hey! Wow loads of reviews for that chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviews, all you guys make me wanna come on here and check every three seconds to see what else has been said! You all rock guys!! **

"Oh my God McGee! Ziva fell asleep where?!" Abby squealed.

"Well, just in his lap, I mean nothing happened! Well, at least I don't think so." Abby grinned. "Please! Don't tell them I told you! Ziva will kill me!"

"Oh my God, Oh my God! I knew it!" Abby bounced. "It's so obvious between them. So how late were you watching them last night?"

"I was not watching them! I was checking the CCTV and everything for suspicious activity."

"Yeah, yeah McGee! When's Tony coming in today? I can't wait to speak to him!"

"He's not, remember. He's with Ziva on the weekends. And... please, please don't tell them!" He begged. Tony wasn't so bad. Ziva...terrifying.

"Oooh! Goody!" She clapped. "Now, get up to MTAC and update me when things happen!" She said as she pushed him out the door.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Shall we go for a meal tonight? You know keep up the whole 'lover' thing?" Tony asked. He put emphasis on the 'lover' and Ziva laughed.

"No, I am too tired. You can go out though. You don't need to stay here you know." After her dream, Ziva hadn't had any chance to rest during the day and was now emotionally and physically drained.

"How I about I cook you dinner here? No offence, but you look exhausted." Tony touched her arm and Ziva turned to look at him.

"That would be very nice Tony, but you do not have to do that for me."

"I want to. You promised to tell me what was up with you this morning."He pointed out.

"Forget it, everyone in MTAC will hear. There are some things I do not want known by everyone."

"Leave it to me." Tony grinned as he pulled his cell phone out. Ziva cocked her head towards him as he spoke on the phone. She smiled as he told someone that they owed him. It seemed that every one owed Tony something.

"Sorted!" He laughed as he got off the phone. "No MTAC feed tonight. I just spoke to Mike, there will be a 'glitch' tonight, but he'll sort it out tomorrow. The outside ones will work though. Gibbs will be none the wiser!" He grinned

"Oh. Well thank you for this Tony. I mean it. It will be nice to have a night off. But I do not understand. Why are you doing this? It'll be a boring night."

"Because, I am your partner." He said shrugged simply.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Tony asked as they rested on the sofa with a bottle of wine. Tony had made lasagne for them, and Ziva had to admit, it was pretty good. Ziva sighed and slowly shook her head.

"I am sorry. It's so hard for me to open up. If that happens... well people tend to leave me."

Tony lifted her chin with his finger. "Hey, I am not going anywhere. Do you understand me? I'm not leaving." He slowly moved to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"You will not say that when you know the scars I have inside me. I am a wreck of a person."

"That's stupid Ziva. You just need to trust me." He took her face in his hands again and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Trust me." He whispered.

"I... I don't know where to start." Ziva stumbled.

"From the beginning" He said simply. He leaned back again to give her space.

"I was 19 when it happened. I was already in Mossad and I was quickly becoming one of their strongest 'weapons' I suppose." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry, it's just, this is so hard." Tony nodded and put his arm around her.

"Hey, don't worry if you can't do this." He whispered.

"No, I think I have to." She closed her eyes, swallowed, and breathed deeply, trying to muster the courage to do this. "His name was Ehud and he was a friend of mine. He was a good friend, although he often thought we were more than that. I would often catch him watching me. I tried to tell him, that we could not work out together, but he would always smile, and say 'but I can try'. One night, when I had just come home from 5 months of hard training, he threw me a party with all my friends. However, I started to get tipsy, even though I had not been drinking alcohol. I told him that I thought someone had been spiking my drink and asked him to take me home.

"Little did I know, he had planned it all. He had got me drunk and drove me along the back roads. I kept telling him that it wasn't that way home, but he ignored me." Ziva had tears in her eyes and she seemed angry.

"He... he stopped the car, and I noticed, he had an evil look in his eyes. I told him he was drunk and tried to escape but... but... I will not tell you the rest, because then I will have to remember it and feel it all over again. I can tell you the rest, but I will not relive that again." Tears were falling freely down her face now. Tony pulled her into his chest.

"I should have been able to stop him. I'm Mossad! I should ... I should have... I am sorry. I think because he was a friend, I only realised what had happened until after it had happened. I took it hard, but didn't tell anyone. I felt weak." She shuddered. "You don't want to hear the rest."

"I do."He brushed the hair from her eyes. "I want to help you."

"What makes you think I need help, Tony? I can manage myself." Ziva snapped

"No, actually Ziva, I don't think you can. Come on."

She sighed again and looked at him. "I found out I was pregnant about 2 months later." Tony looked away and his hand curled into a fist.

"The bastard!" He spat.

"I loved my unborn baby. It was not her fault, and I decided to have her. I told my father I did not know who the father was. He hated me for some time, but he forgave me when he saw her. She was so beautiful. She had dark skin and deep chocolate brown eyes. As she got older, her hair formed into curls, not unlike mine, but less frizzy! I loved my little Zara. Tali, Anna and Ari all helped me. Ari especially." Tony looked away and his jaw clenched.

"He was not always the monster Tony. He was a good man once, but my father's betrayal, sent him over the edge. He made me tell him what had happened and he supported me through everything. He always bought Zara things and he would often look after her for me. Being a single parent is not easy and I needed all the help I could get."

"What about Ehud?" Tony asked, trying to keep his anger concealed, but he was failing and his hands were shaking with fury.

"He was never seen again after I told Ari." Ziva smiled. "He was a good man, and a good brother. I went to him when Zara... when Tali and Zara were... were killed." She coughed.

"Oh Ziva." Tony gasped. "I'm so sorry... I...what did you do?"

"I threw myself back into training, and I killed the men that had set up the bombing. I never grieved my Zara. I do not want to though." She started to cry again and she stood up. "If I leave all my emotions behind it will not hurt, and I can move on." She fell to the floor and began to openly sob.

"I want her Tony" She spluttered. He jumped off the sofa and took her in his arms. She fought him and kicked him and punched him, but he held her wrists and took her blows. She cried and he rocked her. She carried on fighting, until about 5 minutes later, when she gave in to 9 years worth of exhaustion. She was tired of fighting and pretending.

"I want her Tony." She sobbed into his t-shirt.

"I know Ziva. I know." He kissed the top of her forehead and carried on rocking her. He carried on rocking her long after she feel asleep in his arms. He didn't know what her outburst meant, and he was a little scared of it. Ziva had always been the strong one, and watching her go through her pain, made him realise, that she was human like the rest of them. Not some mindless killing machine. He carried her and put her into bed. She didn't even notice when he moved and he stroked her hair whilst she was sleeping.

"Oh Ziva."He whispered. He sat on her floor for a while, thinking. There was no way he could ever leave her now, and he made it his mission, to finally make her happy again.

**A/N: OK, I know, Tony and Ziva were very OOC here, but I had to put a little something in! Next chapter will be more case related, and all will be revealed fairly soon! Well done to all those sticking with this! I know it's not great, but hey, it's my first one, so... you know!!**


	8. Don't you dare apologise for that

**A/N: Thank you everyone! The reviews were lovely! =] A big thanks to Montana Angell and BritishNinjaChick, as they have reviewed every chapter! I appreciate everyone's input, so please, tell me what I can do to improve or whether you liked it people!!! This chapter is quite long so I hope you don't get bored with it! Oh, and there is a slight spoiler to 'Recoil' from series 5. Annie**

**Oh, and the Disclaimer: I do not own El Tango De Roxanne or NCIS.**

The woman pulled on her black sweater and tied her hair back in a bun. She walked out the door and said 'Hi' to the little girl sitting on the wall outside her house and she got into her black Mercedes. She knew where she was going, she'd been there many times. She knocked three times on the door, and smiled when it was opened.

"Oh! Hi! Come in, come in! I've just opened a bottle of wine." Smiled the woman who had opened the door. The woman in the black sweater walked into the living room, turned to the smiling woman, pulled out a gun and shot her twice in her stomach. She stood over the woman as she slowly bled to death.

"Oh Claire." She whispered as she stroked the woman's long blonde hair. "See, you don't deserve to be happy. I wasn't. So why should you?" She stood up and smiled. "I'm afraid the layout of your house, is very, erm, well dated. I'll set it out like mine! At least you'll be dead in a nice house."She started to move the furniture around, whilst the woman on the floor whimpered and took her last breath.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ziva filled the glass up with water and slowly sipped from it. Tony had left early in the morning, muttering about an emergency at work, but Ziva knew better. After her breakdown the night before, he had got scared and ran. Where she'd fought him, she had given him a fat lip. She kept apologising, but Tony, just kept saying it was fine. She knew he hated her, and she hated herself for letting her guard down. She snapped out of her trance when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Ziva!" The cheery woman sang.

"Oh, Jane, hi." Ziva mumbled. Jane was in her mid-thirties and was a very beautiful woman with long, straight dark brown, hair. She was always a very happy person, but Ziva had heard that she'd been left at the altar and it had left her scarred when it came to relationships. She was a regular at the restaurant that Ziva Meir worked at. They got on well and had planned to go out one night.

"Erm I do not want to seem rude, but, what are you doing here?" Ziva said.

"Oh, I know. I thought I'd come over for some girly time, you know. You're not busy are you?"

"No, actually the opposite. Oh sorry, come in." She said when she realised the poor woman was standing outside.

"So, how's things with the boyfriend?" Jane asked when they were on the sofa.

Ziva was a little shocked at the question, but answered it all the same. "Erm good thank you yes."

"Is it hard, him always being away from you?" Jane was genuinely curious and had sat forward.

"No, we actually get along better that way. We are very happy. He understands me, gets I need. He is always there when I need him. We are best friends, and I would happily lay my life on the line for him." Ziva smiled

"Do you love him though, that's the question?" Laughed Jane.

"I... I think I do... Yes! I love him!" Ziva laughed. She realised that she was no longer talking about Tony DiGraznio, but Tony DiNozzo and she laughed and kept laughing. "I love him! That's why I told him that last night!" She carried on laughing, at the first feeling of love that she'd had in years.

Jane looked puzzled. "I'm sorry? I don't understand."

"Oh do not worry! I am having a metal moment!"

"Err, do you mean mental moment?" Jane was getting a little scared at the laughing woman. Ziva just laughed.

"I am sorry. That was very unlike me." She giggled again. "Come on, shall we watch a film? Tony has loads."

..................................................................................................................................................................

The following Friday, Tony came to stay again. Ziva was a little afraid of what she'd say after she had finally admitted to herself about her feelings, but she was looking forward to it. It was during the week when she didn't see him that she realised how much she actually missed him when he wasn't there.

"We're going out tonight!" Tony said when he walked in the door. "Come on, put on a dress, we're going dancing!"

"Tony? I do not think..." Ziva spluttered. Dancing with Tony? That would be bad for her emotional state at that particular moment.

"No buts, come on. I'm taking you out." He laughed.

"About last week, I am sorry Tony. It was wrong of me..." She said looking down.

"Don't you dare apologise for that. You don't need to." He whispered. "Now come on. You are in need of a good dose of fun!"

"But last Sunday, you ran out the door?" Ziva asked puzzled.

"I told you. We found another body and Gibbs was already pissed at me." He then closed his eyes and winced. "Sorry Boss!" He smiled as he waved at the camera in the hallway. Ziva laughed.

"And you are sure that was it?" Tony nodded and she smiled again as she ran into her room to get changed.

When Ziva emerged from the room, Tony's jaw dropped. She was wearing a sparkling black dress that came to half way down her thighs. When she turned, Tony could see that it was backless. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she had a small red flower tied into the hair tie. She was wearing black strappy high heels that made her legs look long and slender.

"Are you sure that'll hold? We're going dancing." He said as he untwisted one of the straps.

"It should do, I've been dancing in it before. Is it too much? Do I look ok?" She said worriedly.

"You look... look amazing Ziva. Just... amazing." Tony stuttered.

"Close your mouth and come on!" She laughed as she took his hand and led him out the door.

At the club, Ziva was met with men's eyes all over her. Tony would put his arm around her waist to make it obvious that she was with him, and she liked it. She heard the beginning to El Tango De Roxanne and grabbed Tony's hand.

"I love this song!" She laughed as her eyes twinkled.

The stood close to each other in the piano intro and began to gradually walk in circle around each other. As soon as the violins started, Tony grabbed her back and pulled her towards him, and they began to dance. He led, and Ziva let him. She moved her legs in ways Tony had never seen before and she moved gracefully and beautifully. Her arms moved around her and she ran them down her body as her head turned in time to the music. Tony was excellent at leading and he danced like a true tango dancer. Soon people gathered around to watch the couple dance so wonderfully, and Ziva beamed. It was obvious that their passion wasn't an act.

During the violin solo in the middle, they slowed down and Tony put his face close to Ziva's until they were just centimetres away from their lips touching. They moved slowly and Tony's hands ran down Ziva's dress. She breathed heavily and looked into his eyes. When the music built up and started again, she let go and danced on her own, and turned and twisted and eventually glided back to Tony and they danced together again. They danced more energetically this time and as the song got louder and started to finish he turned Ziva and she moved into him. They were standing with her back to his chest when the song reached its end, and they were both panting. The audience around them clapped and cheered, and the couple laughed.

"Well done Senorita Meir." Tony whispered.

"It was all you Senor DiGraznio." She whispered back as they bowed.

..................................................................................................................................................................

They walked up the stairs into the flat laughing, but stopped when they saw Charley's door had been kicked open. Ziva ran into the flat, with her gun drawn, Tony close behind and she tried to find Charley. However, when she did, she wished she hadn't.

"Tony!" She called brokenly. "She's dead." Charley Atkinson was lying on the kitchen floor with a gunshot wound to the head. Blood covered the floor, and Charley.

"Oh God. The kids!" Ziva cried as she ran into the children's room. She pulled the covers back, to find they weren't in their beds. She checked the flat calling their names as Tony called for backup.

"I can't find them Tony. What if... what if something has happened to them? We should not have gone out." Ziva was close to hysterics now.

"Hey, calm down. What would we have done Ziva? We still wouldn't have known that someone was here. More than likely a silencer was used." She nodded slowly.

"The serial killer?" Ziva whispered.

"Doesn't look like it. The door was broken down, in all the other cases, the killer was let in. Also this place is a mess, all the other scenes have been tidy." Ziva nodded again and she walked over and closed Charley's eyes.

"Zee, you can't do that, this is a crime scene now, we can't change anything."

"I am only closing her eyes Tony. I will not sit here and look into her eyes. I can not!" She stormed out and Tony sighed.

"I'm so sorry Charley. I truly am."

..................................................................................................................................................................

Tony came back into Ziva's apartment with McGee following closely behind.

"Ziva? It looks like the kids are at their grandmother's. An officer's going over there now." Tony said carefully. He didn't know how she'd react to anything when she was in a mood like this. It was exactly the same when she'd had to shoot her serial killer 'boyfriend'.

"Thank God for small mercies." McGee whispered.

"Small mercies!" Ziva screamed. "Their mother is dead McGee! That is not a 'small mercy'! That is hell on earth!" She was screaming and kicking the walls. She punched the door and her hand went through, making her knuckle bleed. She ignored it and continued to kick things.

McGee went to put his hand on her shoulder, but Tony put his hand in front, stopping him.

"Don't Tim. You can go now, I'll take care of her." He whispered so Ziva couldn't hear.

McGee nodded and turned to walk out.

"Oh, Tony?" He called. "Boss said you're to stay with her in her room from now on. He says he doesn't want to risk anything." He looked at Ziva and waved. "I'm sorry Ziva." He nodded to her.

"So am I, Tim. So am I." She sighed. She collapsed , and both Tony and McGee ran towards her. Tony got there first and caught her before she hit the floor.

"I got her. Thanks." Tony said. McGee nodded at them and walked out.

"Hey Zee, I got you." Her eyes opened again and she blinked several times.

"I am sorry. Thank you. It's just been a very draining week." She said as she pulled herself up.

"I know. We need to clean that hand." He said as he grabbed her by the waist and supported her as he pulled her into the kitchen.

That night Tony slept on the floor, next to Ziva's bed. He noticed that she wasn't snoring, and realised that she probably wasn't asleep. He sighed and rolled over, wishing that he could do something to comfort her, but he also knew that Ziva would talk when she's ready. He would just have to wait for her heart to open up again.

**A/N: Quite a long chapter (well for me anyways!) I don't know how good the dancing bit is, as I am a musician, not a dancer. I love the Tango De Roxanne though and thought that because we knew that Ziva used to dance, and we saw Tony dance with Paula, that it would be nice to have them dance together. Let me know if you think it was a bit too much! Listen to the Tango De Roxanne from Moulin Rouge and then you'll sort of understand what I was thinking when I wrote this! Well I hope! Maybe my mind's just odd!! Lol! =/**

**Oh and the killer, is mentally unstable, that's why she changes the house around and stuff. I know, it's pretty lame, but I wanted this to be a Tiva story, not a casefic, so please, please tell me what you think! **


	9. When did you start to care?

**A/N: Ahh! I'm so excited at the reviews I'm getting! Seriously I jump online and squeal at the comments! I think my family believe that I am truly insane now! I am so sorry for not updating, honestly I am. Everything is mad here and I ... forgot! I know, I know, please don't kill me, but I will try to update as much as I can this weekend!! Annie.**

Although, she didn't mention it, Ziva took Charley's death really hard. She couldn't bring herself to look at Ginny when she came to pick up her things. The child ran up to Ziva and hugged her legs like she had previously, but Ziva just patted her head and pushed her away.

"Mummy's gone to live with the angels now." She sniffled.

"I know, my dear. But she is safe. Now you better go, your Nana will be worried." Ginny ran off, and Ziva walked back into the flat.

"What was that about?" Tony asked as she walked in.

"What are you talking about Tony?" Ziva asked angrily.

"You barely looked at that girl. She needs a little sympathy right now." Tony all but yelled.

"I let her mother die!" Ziva shouted. "I... can't look at her, without knowing that." She said a little more calmly.

"It was not your fault Ziva. Trust me on that." Tony soothed.

"Any news on the case?" Ziva asked as she watched the children and their grandmother take suitcases out of the apartment.

"I don't know, NCIS have no control over it. I don't get any news. Sorry." Tony watched his partner and sighed. "Zee, you have to stop blaming yourself."

"Why do you call me that? You have never called me it before."

Tony just shrugged. "It's different." He mumbled as he walked into the living room. Ziva sighed and pushed her hair off her face. Tony was right of course, it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help thinking what if? What if she'd been home, could she have saved Charley? The question had been bugging her and was giving her a migraine. She sat on her bed with her head in her hands and rocked herself slowly. She jumped when he cell rang.

"Ziva Meir"

"Hey? Ziva? You ok?" Crackled Jane on the other end of the phone.

"Jane. Hi. Sorry, I'm just a bit preoccupied." Ziva sighed.

"Oh. I was just wondering if you wanted to come for a coffee or something." Jane asked.

"Oh, Jane that is really sweet, but Tony is here, and well, I want to spend time with him. I am sorry."

"Oh no, don't worry." Jane said disappointedly. "I'll find something else. Bye." She hung up and left Ziva feeling even lower if that was even possible.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Tony lay on the floor that night and listened to Ziva tossing, turning and mumbling in her sleep. She hadn't been sleeping right for some time, and it was killing Tony, seeing her so distressed. She would occasionally cry out, and then whimper and settle down again. Tony slowly crept up to her and touched her face. She shot out of bed and grabbed his hand. She pinned him up against the wall by his throat.

"Zee! It's me! Calm down." Tony choked.

"Tony?" Ziva said, and looked puzzled. "You should know not to creep up on me like that." She released him and sat on the bed with her head in her hands.

"I didn't. You were having a nightmare. I was... I'm sorry. You want to talk about it?" Tony asked as he sat next to her.

"No I do not." She saw his hurt face and quickly added "I am sorry, I just normally have nightmares. It is part of growing up where I did. You just have to deal with them." She shrugged.

"Well, I'm here." Tony smiled. She smiled weakly back and sighed deeply.

"I just wish I was able to save her. Charley I mean. I should have... could have... I... do you think you could pull some twine with your friends at Metro and find out the development with the case?" Ziva looked at his green eyes and smiled a little.

"It's string, and sure. I liked her as well you know." Tony said. "Are you gonna tell me what's on your mind?" He asked. As he did, he reached over a tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. She flinched and he put his hands up. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Do not be, I am just on edge. I just... do not worry, try to sleep Tony." She climbed into her bed and rolled over and nearly jumped out of bed when she realised Tony had climbed in next to her.

"What the hell are you doing DiNozzo!?" She cried.

"Going to sleep like you said. The floor is killing my back." He grinned.

"Why do you have to do this? Every time I think that you are growing up, you turn right around and turn into a child again! I have given up on you Tony." She yelled as she sat up.

"Why do you push me away?! Every time I get close to you, and I think I might have a chance of getting in that head of yours..." He pointed to her forehead as he yelled at her. "You just push me Ziva! You're so scared of being hurt; you push people away so that you can't get attached!" He shouted. He was starting to lose it, but with himself. He should've been there for her all the times she needed him, except he played the idiot and teased her.

"What do you know Tony?! You are not a psychologist! I do not need analysing! When did you start to care?!" She threw her hands up and sighed as she walked to the other side of the room.

"I have always cared for you!" He trailed off as he realised what he had said and looked at her as he walked next to her. "Just, don't push me away, I'm not going." He whispered.

"How can you promise that? Our job means that any day could be out last." Ziva sighed.

"We are all born to die." He pointed out. "But I will not leave you if you need me."

"I do not need any one." She sniffed. "I was born, I have lived and I will die alone, and I have accepted that. I can't get close to people because if something happens to me, I will leave them behind, and I can not be that selfish."

"Did you ever think of a life out of Mossad? You know you could leave and live in America permanently." Tony suggested

"I thought of that after... after Zara. But every time I went to leave my father would always say 'Please, Ziva, stay for your dear Aba. You mean the world to me' and I could never leave." Ziva said as she looked at her feet.

"But he can't make you feel guilty here. Think about it." Tony said as he lifted her chin.

"There was a man in Afghanistan that I meet once. He was a solider and he saw this mother and her baby and toddler walking along the street. He told her to choose one of her children to die. She refused and asked him to kill her instead, but he wouldn't do it. He told her to choose one of her children, or it would be both. She chose the toddler. The screaming child was taken from his mother's pleading arms, and shot in front of her. 3 days later she killed herself." By the time Ziva had finished, she was whispering and shaking.

"It wasn't part of my mission, but I hunted that man down and I killed him." She smiled a small smile, that didn't reach her eyes. "I have done some things I am proud of, some things I am not. I could not let that man walk away, and I think that if I stay in America, there will be someone else that needs to be taken care of. I cannot leave Mossad; until I am sure that I am no longer needed." Tony nodded and pulled her arm gently.

"Come on, you're shattered. Into bed." He sighed as he climbed in next to her.

"Sorry, Tony. For everything. Thank you." She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep with Tony softly stroking her arm.

**A/N: OK, I'm not overly impressed with this chapter, but I think I have deprived you all for too long so here you go! Oh and the story about the man in Afghanistan is true. My uncle is currently serving in the British Army out there and has told me many stories similar to that one. I couldn't get that specific one out of my head though, and I felt as though I had to mention it. **


	10. I'm tired of pretending

**A/N: Come on people, just a few more reviews to 50!! Make a very stressed adolescent, very happy!! Sorry the story is taking it's time, I currently have 2 Shakespeare papers to do, and both of them are on Romeo and Juliet. I'm sorry, but the play is now ruined for me. After weeks of taking it apart and analysing it, it is ruined for me = (. Any hoo, on with the story...**

**A/N 2: Oh and my story is sort of set in season 6, but Jenny never died =) so *SPOLIER FOR SEASON 6* Ziva was never sent to Israel, Tony was never sent aboard the USS Seahawk, and McGee was never sent to the cyber crimes. I have included a little season 6 line in here, but it's not set in the same scene if you get what I mean. If you have seen it you will understand =) If you haven't, this never actually happened. All I did was take the lines from a scene in season 6, and put them in my own scene. Enjoy.... =D**

**"**No, I do not want to change my phone company. Yes, well that sounds very nice but I...Interrupt me one more time and I swear I will find you, and cause you pain!" Ziva snarled down the phone. "Have a nice day sir!" She smiled with false cheeriness as she snapped her cell shut. "Stupid call centres." She muttered as she walked up the steps to her apartment. When she approached the door, she dropped her shopping bags, and pulled out her cell in one movement.

"Tony. I think you need to come to the apartment. Bring Gibbs and McGee with you." She said as she looked at her kicked down door and ransacked home.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Are you ok Ziva?" McGee asked when they had finished processing the scene.

"Yes, I am just annoyed that I was not here. They would have got a lesson!" Ziva smiled.

"Oh my!" Came a small voice from the doorway.

"Jane?" Ziva asked as she walked to the open door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to have a coffee or something. What happened here?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Erm, well my apartment was broken into." Ziva sighed as she threw her arm over her shoulder.

"Oh no! Was anything taken?" Jane moved her head so that she could get a better view.

"It does not appear so. I think they were looking for something, I just do not know what." Ziva said.

"Why are NCIS here?" Jane asked again. Ziva was getting a little annoyed with her questions and answered her with gritted teeth.

"Because my boyfriend is a NCIS Agent Afloat. He just wants to be careful." At the mention of the word boyfriend, Tony cropped up behind her and offered his hand for Jane to shake.

"Hello there" He smiled to the woman. "Tony, Ziva's other half. And you are...?"

"Oh I'm Jane." She said as she shook his hand. "Do you know what happened or why someone would do this?"

"Well not at this stage really. We have to get back to the lab though now. Ziva, honey, would you come back with us. I'm staying here tonight, but I don't want you home alone until we get this sorted."

"I hardly think that's necessary Tony. It was just some kids probably." However she saw the look and realised that it wasn't him asking, but the Director. "I guess I'll see you later Jane. Sorry about all this." Ziva said apologetically.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find who did it" Jane called as she walked out of the door.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"We are pulling the plug on this op now!" Jenny said when Gibbs and Ziva were in the office.

"No! You can not do that." Ziva said.

"Do not tell me how to run my agency Officer David!" Jenny yelled.

"Of course not, Madame Director. I was merely saying that today proves that the killer is coming after me!" Ziva pointed out. "We are so close to catching them! We will have the surveillance from inside and outside, we can find them and trap them!"

"We don't even know if it was the killer Ziva." Gibbs said from behind her.

"Actually, we do Boss." Tony said as he walked in the office. "Reports. All of the victims' houses were broken into approximately 3 weeks before they died. However nothing was taken." He said as he threw the file onto the desk.

"Why are we only being made aware of this now Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny shouted

"Because nothing was taken, they weren't filed. They were only breaking and entering, and well Metro appears to have better things to do." Jenny looked at the file and nodded her head towards the door.

"Any sign that you have been compromised Officer David, and we pull the plug. Understood?!" She asked sternly.

"Yes Madame Director." Ziva said with a sharp nod of her head.

"What are you waiting for? Get going!" Jenny shouted at them and they filed out of the room, giving quick glances to each other. She was shocked when Gibbs didn't leave.

"You don't have to prove you can do your job y'know Jen. We all have faith in you." He said as he sipped his coffee, whilst walking out. She smiled at him and continued to read the file.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"ZIVAAAA!!!" Abby yelled as she ran towards her with her arms open. "Oh I've missed you so much!" She squealed as she pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Abby!" Ziva smiled as she reciprocated. "Abby. Abby let go now. Abby! Having trouble breathing!" She gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry." Abby said. "I just missed you so much! Like sooo much. More than that even. Like, like, I missed you incredibly... amazingly... no is that even a word... well still..."

"Abs, what you got?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Well, you know the fingerprints that were found at all of the crime scenes? Well the prints form Ziva's place were an exact match. The killer was there all right."

"What about the CCTV?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry Ziva, she was wearing a hood, I can get a partial picture here, but it's fuzzy and not very clear. It's gonna take me a while to be able to see who it is."

"Get working on it Abs." Gibbs said as they walked out.

"Oh come on Gibbs! You think that's all I have?!"Abby shouted. They all walked back in again and she smiled.

"It appears that the killer cut herself when she was ransacking through Ziva's stuff. I ran her blood, no hits on the DNA, but guess what? She's diabetic! Type 1! That should make it easier to narrow it down." She said as she bounced.

"Good job Abs." And she was rewarded with a kiss and a Caff-Pow!

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Ziva? Ziva!" Tony whispered that night in bed. "Are you asleep?"

"Huh? What?... I was!" She answered groggily as she turned the light on. "What do you want DiNozzo?"

"I er.. . I couldn't sleep." He said a little worried. In hindsight, waking up an assassin was probably not the best idea.

"So you thought you would wake me up? Thank you Tony!" Ziva said. But she smiled as she did. "So, what is wrong?"

"Why are you asking?" Tony said nervously.

"Because the sooner you get to sleep, the sooner I can!" Ziva said.

"Erm, well I was thinking... about...well us, I suppose. I've erm, become rather fond, no, not really fond. Erm look this is really hard for me to say..."

"Hold on a second." Ziva asked puzzled. "What are you saying? You were thinking about us? There is no 'us' Tony."

"I... well it doesn't meant there can't be. I mean unless you already have someone else in mind. I just... Ziva I like you. I don't know how yet, but there's something there you know? God I'm screwing it up. Look forget I said anything." He mumbled as her rolled over again.

"Tony." Ziva said gently as she pulled his shoulder. "Look, there is no one else. I just... I like you too, but I am not sure it is right for 2 agents that work together to get emotionally involved. I am sorry." She said softly.

"But Ziva, I'm already emotionally involved with you." He threw his covers off him and paced the room. "I... damn it!" He yelled as he punched the wall. Ziva jumped up and took his injured hand in hers.

"I bet that hurt." She commented.

"Well, you guessed right!" Tony shouted. "Why can I never..." He trailed off.

"Tony! Act professionally! You and me! It can never happen! We are 2 dif..." But she couldn't finish because Tony had pulled her into a tight embrace and was kissing her slowly. "No!" She said as she pulled away. "We can't. I..."

Her will started to melt away when she saw Tony's green eyes looking at hers. She slowly leant forward to kiss him, but pulled back when their lips were almost touching. He brought his hand up, and ran his finger across her cheek. She grabbed his hand and held it, running her finger over the back of it. She sighed softly as he leant forward, and kissed her again, passionately, but lovingly. He ran his finger through her hair, feeling each individual curl. She moved her hands up so they were touching his chest and she slowly brought them up further so that she had his face cupped in her hands.

"I'm tired of pretending." Tony murmured as she pulled away. He pushed her hair behind her neck, so it ran down her back.

"So am I." She agreed as she moved to kiss him again.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Morning!" Tony called brightly as Ziva walked sleepily into the kitchen. Her pyjama bottoms were longer than her legs, so she had tripped on them a couple of times from the journey from the bedroom to the kitchen on the other side of the apartment.

"Wha'... whassatime?" She mumbled.

"Erm, about 11-ish." Tony said as he checked his watch.

"What?!" Ziva yelled as she snapped out of the morning daze she was in. "I have to get to work!" She called as she walked out.

"No, you don't!" Tony smiled as he grabbed the back of the top. "Today is your day off, remember?" Ziva nodded. She had forgotten all about it, after her night with Tony. However, she couldn't actually remember what had happened.

"Erm, Tony about..." She started.

"We are going bowling today!" Tony announced as he set a tray of pancakes in front of her. "I have the day off! Gibbs wants you watched just in case. Just for a bit though." He added quickly when he saw her horrified expression. She laughed a little and started to eat her pancakes.

"Right, I am off to get changed." She said as she got up.

"I'll be waiting." Tony mumbled.

"Tony!" Ziva called a few minutes later. "Where is my blue t-shirt?" She yelled. "It was hanging over the bed, yesterday morning! What have you done with it?" She accused.

"Hey! I haven't touched it! Why would I?!" Tony yelled back through a mouthful of toast.

"Hmm?" Ziva said. "I must have put in the wash or something." She murmured to herself.

..................................................................................................................................................................

That moment, in a house less than a mile away, a woman was pulling on a blue t-shirt. She inhaled the smell on it as she pulled it over her head.

"It smells just like you Ziva." She whispered.

**A/N: Oooooh! Did they or didn't they? All will be revealed soon! And who is the mystery woman stalking Ziva? Please, make me very happy, and comment! Please people!!! Oh and I know the lines weren't exactly the same from that scene in season 6, but I had to adapt them! **

**Annie**


	11. AN: Guys I'm really sorry

**Hey guys. I am so sorry about not updating. My best friend was unfortunately involved in a car accident 2 weeks ago and she died a few days after. I'm sure you can understand why I haven't been online because I have been spending time with her family and also, I don't feel like it at the moment. I am very sorry, and I will update maybe within the next week, but I can't make any promises. Please keep checking for updates, and don't give up on my story, it will get there, I promise.**

**Thanks everyone**

**Annie**


	12. Guess again

**A/N: I cried so much when I logged on and read your messages. I can't thank you enough, you have all been too kind and you have made me feel so much better. It was my friend's funeral the other day, so I'm feeling a bit better now that things are complete. I want to thank anyone who has been thinking or praying for me and my friend's family, your support really has helped and I can't say thank you enough. You are all amazing and I'm so relieved that you understand! I could never abandon you!**

**Annie**

Tony kissed Ziva slowly and carefully . He pulled her into his arms and against his chest and sighed and wrapped the duvet around them.

"So you are telling me we did NOT sleep together?" Ziva asked. Her face was pulled into a puzzled expression that made Tony laugh.

"Nope, you kinda collapsed in my arms and went to sleep. I get it, it's been a tough week for you."

"Oh, well how about now?" Ziva smiled.

"I... I don't think so Ziva." He hurried to tell her the reason why when he saw her disappointed look. "It's just that, it's hard for me. I mean... Jeanne was so important to me, and I don't want to screw this up like I did with her. You're important to me and you're worth more." He shrugged.

Ziva smiled. "Thank you Tony." She placed her hand on his chest and began to hum quietly until they were both sleeping.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"I defiantly think that Jane is involved. She is presenting almost stalker behaviour." Ziva said to Gibbs when he came in the morning. "I think we should put surveillance on her."

"DiNozzo. Go back with McGee and sort it." Gibbs said. He wouldn't look at Tony as he walked out. When they had gone Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"You lied to me David."

"What are you talking about? Of course I didn't!" Ziva was shocked. Gibbs was the last person she would betray.

"You specifically told me there was nothing going on between you and DiNozzo. Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you back to Israel right now!" He barked.

"I... I was not lying to you then." Ziva stammered. "And I will not lie to you now. There is something between me and Tony, but we need time to figure that something out." She said more confidently.

"Time! You don't have time David!" Gibbs yelled. "You are working an undercover case! You have to focus!"

"Don't you think I know that Gibbs!?" Ziva shouted back. "I know this is dangerous for me, Tony and the rest of the team! I didn't choose for it to happen! Tony and I will sort this after the case has finished." She said calmly. She was breathing heavily and her fist was clenched into a ball with anger.

"Rule number 12 is there for a reason David. Think about that." Gibbs muttered as he stormed out. Ziva sat on the sofa and punched the cushion. She yelled in frustration and threw a chair across the room and sat on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Stupid. Ziva you are so stupid." She laughed to herself. She sighed and put her head back so it smacked against the wall. She chuckled quietly and stood up, nursing the back of her head.

"Stupid." she repeated again, and she walked into the bathroom. She undressed and turned the shower onto full heat, filling the room with steam. Ziva could barely see where she was going as she stepped into the searing heat. It relaxed her muscles though and she sighed as calmed her. She sat on the floor of the shower and began to sob. Her chest felt as though it was being torn in several directions, and it burned as it pulled. She tried to breathe but she couldn't calm herself down enough to get enough breath. It was then she realised that she was not alone.

"Tony?" She asked.

"Guess again." A high voice said threateningly.

**A/N: OK, so this was rubbish! Lol! However, I'm working on the next chapter and it should be up soon. Bear with me, and thank you again everyone, honestly, you have all cheered me up immensely! Oh, and to everyone that PM me, sorry I didn't get back to you, I will try to within the week! I'm, sorry it's really short as well, I'm having a bit of writer's block!**


	13. You lied to me! Betrayed me!

**Thank guys! I'm doing a lot better now thanks! Here's the next chapter for you guys.**

_It was then she realised that she was not alone._

_"Tony?" She asked._

_"Guess again." A high voice said threateningly._

.........................................................................................................................................

"Who's there?" Ziva asked calmly. She'd been snuck up on before, but never in the shower. That was taking it too far.

"You know who I am!" The voice shouted. It sounded odd because it was so high. "I have been there for you, and all I wanted was some trust in return. But you couldn't give that to me could you, _Miss David._" The voice sneered.

"Jane? What are you talking about?" Ziva reached round and grabbed her towel and slowly stepped put of the shower. She was met by a woman with brown hair and a gun in pointing in her direction.

"Get dressed." Jane snapped. "I've been watching you. Watching your every move, and I found your secret. You are not Ziva Meir. You are Ziva David. You lied to me and now you and your team will suffer."

"Jane, the house is bugged. They will have seen you break in and they'll be here soon." They'll find you." Ziva held her head high as she dressed. She was not going to let Jane see that she was scared. Terrified even.

"I'm counting on it." She grabbed Ziva's hair and pulled her out of the bathroom.

"Don't bother fighting me. I know where-Tony is it? - lives. So don't push your luck." Jane snarled.

"Tony." Ziva gasped. She immediately stopped struggling. Tony's life was worth ten times the amount of hers and she couldn't imagine a world with out Tony.

"Good girl. You see, I know all about you falling for your partner. Not very good." Jane laughed as though they were having a normal conversation. Ziva closed her eyes and let herself be pulled by Jane's strong grip.

.........................................................................................................................................

"What McGee!" Tony panicked. He was already on his way back to the apartment when McGee phoned him, telling that something had happened with Ziva.

"I... I don't know Tony. All I saw was a woman pick the lock on the flat, and leave, dragging Ziva by her hair. I phoned you straight away. The woman had long brown hair and I think it might be Jane, Tony."

"No!" He yelled. "Where did she take her?"

"I don't know Tony. I have a BOLO out on the car, but I don't think it'll help. Gibbs is on his way to the apartment though. He said to meet him there."

"Like hell, I'm waiting for Gibbs. Tell him I've gone to Jane's house. I'm not letting her die."

"Tony!" McGee called as the phone line went dead. "Dammit!" He yelled as he through his phone on the floor. "Cynthia, tell the director everything." He shouted as he stormed out.

"Where are you going?" She called from MTAC.

"To help." He muttered.

.........................................................................................................................................

Tony slammed his head on the steering wheel and shouted out. He buried his head in his hands and cried out in a broken sob.

"Ziva!" He got his phone from his pocket and dialled her number. When it rang onto voicemail, he cried in frustration. He threw his phone out of the window and started the car again and drove as fast as her could to Jane's house.

"I will not let you die Ziva!" He muttered as he put his foot down.

He pulled up outside a large house that looked as though it was about 100 years old. There was a wall outside that was about a foot high, and a flower bed. The door was painted pink and had a brass knocker on the front. Tony didn't bother with knocking and kicked the door down in 2 swift kicks. He pulled his gun out when he heard a scream.

"Get out of my house!" There was a girl standing at the bottom of the stairs. Even though she was only about 17, Tony noticed that she was stunningly beautiful, but it was a natural beauty. She had long, brown, curly hair to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were the most vivid blue he had ever seen and they looked like the Mediterranean ocean. She was pale, but not too pale, and her cheeks were rosy.

"Well? Do you intend to stand there all day with your mouth open? Get out of my house!" She shouted. She put her arm out and pointed to the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony spluttered. "Where's Jane?" He demanded.

"I'm Cassie, Jane's sister. Is everything Ok?" Cassie's expression automatically changed as her emotion went from anger to fear.

"No! It is not! She has my partner! She is a murderer and I need to find her fast!" He grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled her so they were sitting on the sofa. The colour drained from Cassie's face and she laughed nervously.

"You have made a mistake. Not Jane."

"Look Cassie, I don't have time for this. You have to tell me, where would she go? Please?" Tony begged.

"I know her she wouldn't!" Cassie yelled as she stood up.

"If she's innocent I will apologise and buy a new door and everything, but right now, she has my partner. Cassie, I know that you know where she is. Please tell me." Tony put his hand on her shoulder and stared into her impossibly beautiful eyes.

"I... I'm not promising everything, but she may have gone down to the old docks about 5 miles from here. Our Dad used to work there and well... ever since he died, she likes to go down there to think." She bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair. "But I'm telling you, she didn't do this."

"Yeah I know the place." In fact, it was the very place where Tony had had to dive in the freezing water to save Gibbs and Maddie "Thank you Cassie." Tony said as he rushed out of the room.

"Wait!" She called. She grabbed her coat and threw it around her. "I'm coming as well. If she is in trouble, she'll need me." The girl was so adamant that Tony couldn't deny her it. He sighed and opened the car door for her. He pushed the car to its limits and he sped down the road.

Cassie was sitting there biting the skin around her thumb and Tony noticed her hand was shaking. She gazed out of the window and Tony wondered what was causing the mystified look in her eyes.

.........................................................................................................................................

"Looks like they won't find you after all Ziva." Jane muttered as she circled her. Ziva was reminded of how a shark circles its prey before it kills. "Never mind though. I'll leave them your body."

"Jane. Please, don't do this." Ziva was standing in the middle of what looked like an old warehouse. Out of the large doors at the back she could see water, and she recognised the place from when Tony had saved Gibbs. She had only been there about an hour whilst she processed the scene, but it was now embedded into her mind as she tried to forget the fact that she was about to die in Tony's place.

"Why not? You lied to me! Betrayed me! I trusted you and all the time you were pretending to be someone else! I loved you Ziva! But all you cared about was your Tony! I'm important too!" She cried.

"Of course you are Jane. Why did you kill all those other women?" Ziva tried to distract her until her attention was elsewhere and Ziva could get the gun, but Jane knew what she was doing and didn't take her eye of Ziva the entire time.

"When I was 25, my dad shot himself here. He worked here you know and he couldn't take life anymore. He felt it was just one struggle after another. I hated him for doing that, but after my fiancé left me at the altar, can see why he did it. I became depressed and I contemplated suicide several times. But then it hit me. I wouldn't end my life, but others' lives. Happy people. There was no reason for them to be happy; I wasn't. I went after women who were in love with Navy personnel, after all that's what Nick was. A Petty Officer. He always looked so handsome in his uniform, but the bastard had to go and leave me!" She screeched.

"Jane please. If you kill me, you will be going to prison for the murder of people, one being a federal officer. You will get the death penalty for it."

"I hope so" Jane murmured. "I hope so."

Just then, a car squealed into the warehouse. Jane jumped, but didn't take her eyes from Ziva. It was as if she was expecting it.

"Ziva!" Tony cried out. "Jane, you don't want to do this." He climbed slowly out of the car, showing Jane that he had no weapons in his hands.

"Don't come any closer!" Jane shouted. Her hands were shaking and she had tears falling down her face. "Don't think I won't shoot her! I will!"

"Ok Jane, let's all clam down. No one is here to judge you, just put the gun down. Gently now."Jane took no notice and turned to Ziva again. Cassie walked carefully out of the car and looked at Jane.

"Please Jane, you are all I have. Don't do this." Cassie sobbed.

"Cassie? What are you doing here? Why did you bring her? You bastard!" Jane screamed. "Leave her out of this!"

"Jane, I made him bring me. Please put the gun down. Please." Cassie held her arms out in front of her and walked around the car carefully so she was standing next to Tony. Meanwhile, Tony had got his gun out and was pointing it at Jane whilst she had been distracted.

"Jane, I don't want to have to shoot you. Come on now."

"Stop saying my name!"

Everything happened so fast after that. Or slowly. Cassie couldn't tell. All she knew was that Jane fired her gun three times before Tony responded and shoot her four times. Jane carried on shooting until she was on the floor, with blood pouring from her head.

Tony smiled in relief at Ziva and she smiled back. Ziva then crumpled to the floor delicately and it was then that Cassie noticed the blood seeping through her shirt. Tony cried out and ran to her and cradled her head in his lap.

"Don't die Ziva, come on, don't die." He repeated it like a mantra in time as he rocked her back and forth, with tears falling out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Don't die Ziva, come on, don't die."

**OK! I'm pretty impressed with that chapter! What do we think? Come on! Review! I might write the next chapter this weekend, but I dunno yet, see what I've got planned! **


	14. Don't you dare leave me!

**Hey guys, sorry, I had French orals this week, so I've been learning that =/ All done now though, so I never have to speak it again!!! =D Not that I hate French, I wish I could speak it, but I'm not very good =$ Lol! Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter!**

"Oh my God." Cassie gasped when she saw Ziva fall. She ran towards Tony and fell to her knees when she reached Ziva's unconscious body.

"What can I do?" She asked. Tony ignored her and carried on rocking Ziva.

"She will die if you don't do something!" Cassie yelled as she grabbed his face. "Let me help."

"Get my phone. Phone Gibbs. Tell him. Then, an.... an ambulance." He choked. Cassie nodded and took the phone.

"Hang in there." Cassie whispered as she put her hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony nodded and turned to Ziva as Cassie flipped the phone open and started to pace as she walked.

"Ziva. Look at me! Come on. Please, wake up!" He slapped her face a little and kissed her forehead. She murmured a little and opened her eyes.

"T...Tony?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Come on! Stay awake! Look at me! Ziva!" He shouted as she slipped away again. She jolted awake again and she blinked several times.

"What happened? Where's Jane?" She tried to pull herself up, but Tony gently pushed her down.

"Ziva, you've been shot. You need to rest; you're losing too much blood." He spoke calmly and rationally, as if he was merely telling her about the weather.

"Oh." She gasped. She tried to remember pain, but only blackness appeared in her memories. She remembered Jane shouting and a beautiful girl. Where was she? She searched for her in her mind and in the ware house, but she only meet blurred pictures of her past. Ehud, Ari, Gibbs, Tony, Jane, Charley, Zara. Zara. Ziva clung onto the last picture of her daughter, but she was brought back to reality by Tony talking to her and slapping her face lightly. However, this time when she came round Gibbs was there.

"Gibbs? How long..." She stopped to gasp, because then the excruciating pain from her stomach hit her. She held her breath and arched her back as she rode out the pain.

"Ziva." Gibbs knelt on the floor next to her. "Calm down." He grabbed her hand and held in as she gripped it to help ease the agony.

"Gibbs. I'm sorry... about... me and Tony." She relaxed again as the pain subsided.

"That is not important. Do you hear me? Stay awake." Ziva nodded gently. She gasped again as another wave of pain hit her.

"Get... Tony... out of... here." She gasped through gritted teeth." It...will...kill...him..to...see...me...like...this." Gibbs chuckled.

"He's not gonna leave you Ziva, no matter how much pain you're in, and I wouldn't dare tell him otherwise." He smiled.

"That's right. I'm here, I'm not going." Tony pushed her hair back from her face. Ziva attempted to smile, but it came out as a grimace because of the pain she was fighting. Tears began to fall from her face as the pain reached the unbearable limit. She moaned and writhed on the floor as the stabbing pain spread through her body. Her breathing became laboured and speed up as she closed her eyes, trying to imagine the pain away.

"Ziva. Hang on. The ambulance is nearly here." Tony whispered. She nodded again and she gripped Gibbs' hand tightly.

"Tony." Ziva whispered.

"I'm here. I'm not going." He stroked her face and wiped her tears away.

"I don't want to see Zara yet. I'm not ready for that. I'm... I'm happy." She raised her hand to Tony's face and she went wide eyed as pain hit her again. She felt like she couldn't fight anymore and she let the mist that was currently hazing her vision, slowly cloud around her and take her.

"Come on! Stay awake Ziva!" Tony shouted. She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him.

"Don't let me die, Tony. I don't want to die." She choked. The blood from her stomach was all over her hands and she was in unbearable pain.

"I won't. You just have to stay awake for me. Can you do that?" He whispered. She nodded slowly and coughed.

"Boss! I don't think she has much time." Tony called to Gibbs.

"The ambulance is on its way Tony. Try to stop the bleeding. Use your jacket or something."

Tony removed his Versace jacket and put it on Ziva's stomach to try to stop the overwhelming blood flow.

"Cost me a tonne this did. You'd better survive." He mumbled. Ziva attempted a smile, but her energy was fading fast and her eyelids began to droop.

"No Ziva!" Tony shouted at her. "No! Come on, you can't do this to me. Or Gibbs. He will be so pissed if you die; only he'll take it out on me." He tried to laugh, but it wouldn't come. "And Probie Ziva. Think of him. He's already lost Kate, I don't think he..." He paused and looked into her eyes. "I don't think any of us, including me could suffer another loss like that. Please, stay awake."

"I'm sorry." She managed to whisper, as her eyes closed...

"No. No!" Tony whimpered. "You will not leave me!" He yelled. He started CPR furiously and tears blinded him. "Don't you dare leave me!"

Gibbs watched on in agony as Tony beat Ziva's chest again, and again and again. "Breathe." He muttered. "Breathe Ziva Goddamit!"

"Don't you dare give up. You hear, David. You can't." He whispered in her ear.

The ambulance pulled into the warehouse and paramedics rushed out and pushed Tony away.

"She doesn't have a pulse. We need to shock her now." The paramedic in his twenties pulled the portable defibs out and set it up.

"Clear." Ziva's body jolted as the current hit her heart. Tony ran his hand down his face.

"Gibbs..." He started.

"No DiNozzo. She won't die." Ziva's body jolted again as her heart was shocked again. Tony felt as if it was his heart being shocked. Every time he watched her lifeless body spasm, his spine went cold. It sounded cliché, but she was him. Her pain was his. Every time her back had arched in pain before, his heart had skipped a beat.

Then, the most beautiful sound came to Tony's ears. The weak, but steady beep that told him that Ziva's heart was beating. Relief hit him and he felt as if he were about to collapse. He laughed and grabbed Cassie into a hug.

"She's alive!" He smiled.

"We have to take her to hospital." The paramedic said. "She's unable to breathe on her own and she's unstable. She's not out of the woods, yet I'm afraid" He nodded at Gibbs and climbed into ambulance and was about to close the doors, when Tony appeared.

"I'm coming." He demanded.

"Sir I don't know if...." But he stopped hen he saw Tony's face ad the fear and pain that it held.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"McGee!" Abby cried as she leapt into his arms in the waiting room. "Oh my God how is she? Ziva won't die, she just can't! She's Ziva, Mossad assassin and kick ass chick. She's so powerful and she just.... she can't!" Abby wailed as she burst into tears and fell to the floor.

"Promise me she won't become like Kate, Tim. Please." She mumbled as McGee held her to his chest.

"I..." He stammered.

"Tim? She will be fine right?" Abby looked at him and she pulled back at the sight of his face.

"Abby, I don't know how to say this, but Ziva's in a coma. Her body has completely shut down. The doctors say that next 36 hours are crucial." His voice broke at the last word and he held Abby as they both cried.

"She's like a sister to me, McGee."

"I know Abs. I know, me too." They sat there, holding each other whilst they thought about how much of a family member Ziva had become, and the hole she had helped to repair in all of them.

"Where's Tony and Gibbs?" Abby sniffled.

"I don't know where Gibbs is, but Tony hasn't left her side. He just sits there, holding her hand, watching her. I'm getting worried, he won't even eat or drink." Abby just nodded as she buried her head into his chest.

Cassie stood outside the waiting room and watched McGee and Abby comfort each other and she felt a stabbing pain in her heart.

"I'm sorry Ziva." She whispered when she walked over to ICU and saw Tony sleeping with his head on the bed and Ziva's cold, pale body with tubes covering every visible part of skin.

"This is my fault." She muttered. "My fault.

**I know! Very cheesy and cliché and what have you! I was listening to this amazing song (Pieces by Red- check it out, seriously, it's amazing) and my imagination just completely ran away! I hope you liked it, and Cassie will come back! She's not as innocent as you think!! I'll try to update soon!**

**Annie**


	15. Find me Cassandra Mills!

**The italics are Tony's memories. You won't recognise some of them, I made them up =D. This chapter took me forever to write because I kept changing it, I just couldn't get it right! So I'm sorry it took so long. I'm not actually too keen on this chapter, I don't think it does the characters or story plot any justice really. But there we go, that's life =D. I hope you enjoy it regardless!**

_"Penny for your thoughts?"_

_"They're not worth that much!"_

Tony ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. His tears had dried up a few days ago, and now, all that was left of him was an empty, broken shell. For the past 3 days he had held Ziva's hand, not moving once. Both McGee and Abby had come in numerous amounts of time to offer coffee, or something to eat, but Tony had always answered that he didn't want anything. Once, he had asked McGee where Gibbs was.

"Erm, we don't know Tony. We haven't seen him since... well you know since...."

"Since what McGee? Since Ziva was shot? Just say it!" Tony had yelled. McGee's face fell and he hadn't come back since. He understood that Tony was stressed, so he hadn't taken it personally, but he could never seem to say the right thing.

"I just feel so useless." McGee had said to Abby that night. They were driving the nurse insane, by refusing to move from the waiting room.

"I know Tim. Same here." Every night was the same routine for them, they cried themselves to sleep in each other's arms. Kate, Paula. It was reaching an unbearable point for them, and Ziva was the last straw. It was tearing them apart, because they knew that the second they lost Ziva, they'd lose Tony as well.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"_Why do you push me away?! Every time I get close to you, and I think I might have a chance of getting in that head of yours, you just push me Ziva! You're so scared of being hurt; you push people away so that you can't get attached!"_

_"What do you know Tony?! You are not a psychologist! I do not need analysing! When did you start to care?!"_

_"I have always cared for you!"_

"Come back to me, Ziva. Please." Tony sobbed. "Please come back to me." He kissed her hand and cried into her chest. "I need you...I need..." He spluttered. "You keep me sane. You stop every bad thought and feeling in my body with just a look. You have to come back. Just have to."

.................................................................................................................................................................

Gibbs sat on the ark bench deep in thought. He half expected Fornell to turn up and sit next to him, like he had 4 years ago, but this time it was different. Ziva wasn't dead...yet. So many warnings he had from his gut, but Gibbs being Gibbs decided to ignore it, even though it was against his better judgement. He had put too much faith into Ziva and now she was lying in a hospital bed dying and Tony be her side, falling to pieces.

"It's a bit like Déjà Vu isn't it?" Came a familiar voice.

"Fornell?" Gibbs asked stunned. That was freaky.

"Yeah. Heard about David." He said as he offered Gibbs a flask containing what smelt like scotch. Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "Last time we were here, I told you about Ari."

"Yep."

"I can't tell you anything about this Jane character though, except for her father killed himself when she was 25 leaving her as sole carer for the sister who was only 7 at the time."

"Cassandra." Gibbs commented. "What happened to the mother?"

"No one knows. She disappeared 6 months before the father died. And before you ask, yes he was a suspect."

"Thank you Tobias." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs you're saying thank you?" Fornell chuckled. Gibbs however didn't smile. "Go to the hospital. Check on her. She's not Kelly." Fornell said as he walked off.

........................................................................................................................................

_"Tell me about her." Tony whispered one night._

_Ziva didn't need to ask what he was talking about. "An angel. My angel. She was smart, and incredibly beautiful. I was always scared I was going to lose her. She wasn't perfect though!" Ziva had laughed. "She was so naughty, but she knew she could get away with it. She was the most spoilt child I have ever met! I love her more than anything, even though she is not here. She's still in my thoughts every day." Ziva murmured._

_"I'm sorry." Tony whispered. They were silent for a few moments._

_"Tell me about her." Ziva asked as she pulled herself up to look at Tony. It was Tony's turn to understand._

_"Kate? She was my sister. I loved her like a sister. I guess she was one of my best friends. She was so funny, and smart. She always smiled even when she was hurting. And she teased me! I miss her. When I close my eyes even now, all I can see is her, lying there. I can't ever forget that picture." He looked down._

_"I'm sorry." Ziva whispered. Tony laughed without humour at their sudden reversal of roles. _

Tony looked at the blood still on his hands. He hadn't been able to bring himself to wash them, because that would mean leaving Ziva, something that wasn't an option.

.........................................................................................................................................

Cassie had been walking for three days now, and the numbness still hadn't gone yet. She had resigned to sitting on a park bench, and dusk was beginning to intoxicate her surroundings.

She couldn't bring herself to think of what had happened. Jane had killed Ziva to protect her. To prevent Tony and the grey haired man from finding out the truth. All along Cassie had known about Jane, she just hadn't put the pieces together. That left her as much as a murderer as Jane. She could've stopped everything, but she didn't, and it was her fault that Ziva was dying. She reached for the sleeping pills in her pocket and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She choked. She took the lid off and she let the pills fall freely down her throat. She smiled as the darkness filled her mind and crept through her thoughts. She didn't even feel herself fall from the bench to the floor.

.........................................................................................................................................

_"I was just..."_

_"Having phone sex?"_

The only thing that kept Tony alive now, was the steady bleep that told him that Ziva was alive. Even if it was barely, she was still alive.

.........................................................................................................................................

"Gibbs!" Abby cried as she leapt into his arms. "Oh Gibbs!" She sobbed. Gibbs just stood there, stroking Abby's hair.

"It's OK Abs. I'm here now." He soothed.

"Where the hell were you?" She yelled as she pushed away. She punched him in the stomach with frustration. "Dammit Gibbs! We needed you! Ziva needs you! Tony needs you, and you just walk off? How the hell could you be so selfish!" She collapsed in tears again, and allowed herself to be pulled into Gibbs again.

"I'm sorry Abby. I am so sorry." He sighed. "How are they?" He asked McGee.

"Not good. Both of them." He answered. "Tony is worrying me boss. He hasn't had anything to eat or drink in 3 days." Gibbs just nodded and went to say something, but was cut off by his cell.

"Gibbs." He answered.

_"My goodness Jethro! I have some news!" _Ducky exclaimed on the other end.

"Go on then Duck." Gibbs prompted.

"_I have performed the autopsy on Jane. And I found something most worrying. Her pancreas is in perfect health! This woman does not have diabetes!"_

"She wasn't the one that trashed Ziva's flat." Gibbs realized as he hung up. "McGee!" He yelled. "Find me Cassandra Mills." He barked.

.........................................................................................................................................

Gibbs stood staring at the unconscious girl through the glass window.

"Boss, she was brought in about an hour ago. She was found in a park, with a bottle of sleeping pills next to her. The doctors don't think she'll pull through." Gibbs nodded and walked away, leaving McGee watch the girl slowly die.

.........................................................................................................................................

"Abby, I need you to run a back round on Cassandra Mills." Gibbs said as he pushed Abby into her lab. She nodded and started up her computers and glanced at the clock. 3 AM, but Abby wasn't tired.

"Uh Gibbs?" She called as she finally pulled her page up. "Her birth certificate. Cassandra Mills wasn't Jane Mills' sister. She was her daughter."

"What?" Gibbs asked. "Did she know?"

"Um, well here's an adoption certificate here. Oh. Cassie was adopted by her grandparents. I don't think she knew Gibbs, they could've easily hidden it from her."

"Father?"

"Um, unknown" Abby shrugged

"That's good Abs." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

"I just wish it could help." She sighed.

.........................................................................................................................................

_"Ah come on! You know you love me!" Tony joked. Ziva just stuck out her tongue._

Tony was so deep in sleep, he didn't notice the dark figure slowly creep into the pitch black hospital room.

.........................................................................................................................................

"Time of death, 3:35 AM." The doctor announced. "Good effort everyone." One of the nurses had a tear rolling down her eye. It still hit her when they couldn't save some one as young as that poor girl. She wiped it away and began to mumble a prayer for God to spare the young suicide's soul.

McGee watched on, as their final lead on the case slipped away.

**OK, I hate this chapter, it's cheesy and w/e. But it was a sort of filler of sorts. I'm nearly done now, and I know I said Jane wasn't innocent, I lied ;) She just thought she was. Now you're all wondering what's happening huh? Well you're gonna have to wait a while, I'm so busy so apologies in advance for the late update! See you soon guys!**

**Annie**


	16. Wake up

**A/N: Who watched Aliyah? I did!! I'm very annoyed at Ziva though, for lying to Gibbs about Ari! I was so angry when I heard that! =.**

**Whoo! Over 100 reviews!! Yay! You love me! Thank you everyone!!**

The figure watched the man as he slept with his head on the girl's blanket. It turned its head and pulled the gun from its jacket.

"Wake up." It said coldly. It watched in satisfaction as the man stirred groggily.

"Wha...?" It mumbled incoherently. "Whaddaya doing here?" He sat upright and saw the gun and realisation crossed his face.

"Who are you?" He asked clearly. It was strange how a gun often woke people up.

"I think you should see my face." The figure said as it turned on the light. Tony gasped in shock.

"Jane?" He whispered.

"No." The woman laughed. "Though, I can see why you would think that. My name is Charlotte Mills. Jane was my daughter."

Tony panicked, but saw Gibbs in the corridor through the window and he tried to keep the woman talking.

"Cassie's grandmother?" He thanked God that McGee had dropped in before and updated him.

"No!" Charlotte shouted as the gun shook. "Cassie is my daughter as well! I raised her!"

"OK, OK." Tony put his hands out to calm her. "I didn't mean anything by it, Sorry."He let out a sigh of relief as the woman seemed to relax.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here? Calmly." He added. He looked at Gibbs and wondered why it was taking so long for back up to arrive. Gibbs just nodded to let Tony know to keep the woman talking.

"Why do you want to know?" Charlotte snapped.

"Erm, well because you have a gun at my head." Tony smiled.

"Don't get cocky with me young man! It's men like you that are the reason why we're here today!"

"Men like me?" Tony began, but stopped when he saw Gibbs' face. "Ok what do you mean by 'here'? You mean this room, or the society, or what? Help me out here." He edged closer, but Charlotte flinched and Tony moved back again.

"She was 18. Just out of school. She was going to be JAG lawyer. She was so smart, my Jane." Charlotte began and Tony looked at Gibbs warily.

"Then she met Ensign Nick Miller, and she fell in love. It wasn't long before she was pregnant, but she insisted. 'Mum he loves me' she told me. I believed her, stupid girl. They were due to get married, but when Jane was 7 months pregnant, he left her at the aisle. It almost killed her. When Cassie was born she begged me to take her and look after her. How could I refuse?" Charlotte was beginning to break down, and Tony watched for a moment when he might be able to snatch the gun.

"Why did you leave?" Tony asked.

"I had to. I was depressed since my father died and it was too much. I discovered that after a few years, people stop looking. I didn't even know that my husband had died, until I contacted Jane."

"You were in contact with Jane?" Tony frowned.

"I contacted her about a year ago. I missed them you know. You mustn't think that I'm a lunatic who just walked out on her kids. I loved them so much!" She cried.

"Jane phoned me in tears. She said she'd done something stupid, that she'd killed someone. Louise Miller. She was married to Nick, Cassie's father. Louise had found out and threatened Jane, saying that if she ever told Cassie about Nick, then she would kill Jane. Jane lost her temper and shot her. She phoned me and pleaded me to help."

"And the others?" Tony muttered.

"We wanted to cover up, so Jane thought of inventing a serial killer, but no one made the links. She became obsessed..." Charlotte broke into tears and dropped the gun. Tony ran forward and picked it up. "I tried to stop her, really I did." Charlotte sobbed on her knees. "And then she started to stalk them, break into their houses. I broke into Ziva's house, because she told me that if we were caught, it would be the death penalty. I'm sorry. I'm... so... sorry. Please, don't kill me." She begged as she grabbed Tony.

At that moment, Gibbs rushed in with McGee, and 2 other agents on his six.

"Please, just let Cassie know that I love her." Charlotte wept.

"You don't know." Tony said, shocked.

"What?" Charlotte said. "What? What happened? Tell me! Where is she?!" She screamed.

"Cassie, Cassie died about an hour ago." Tony said as he hung his head.

"NO!" Charlotte screamed. McGee and Gibbs picked her up and supported her.

"No!! My babies? Both my babies! No, please!" She screamed. "Please!" She fell into Gibbs and screamed. "My babies... Cassie!" She thrashed and kicked, and Gibbs moved his head to stop the blows. He looked at Tony and just nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tony whispered. "Sorry." He watched as they carried the screaming woman away. "I'm so sorry."

He turned his attentions to Ziva and he whispered in her ear.

"Enough is enough Zee. Time for you to wake up." When that produced no effect, he sighed and sat down again. "Come on Ziva!" He yelled. "Wake up dammit!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. In hindsight, doing that to a coma patient probably wasn't best, but Tony was beyond caring. He needed her to wake up now.

"Ziva! Wake up, now!" He threw her arm and shouted some more. He shouted all night until his thought was sore, but he kept going. He only stopped when he heard a rumbling noise from Ziva's chest.

"Nurse? Nurse!" He shouted. "I think she's waking up!" He held Ziva's hand. "I'm here." He whispered. Ziva's chest began to rise and fall rapidly and she began to choke on the tube in her mouth. He eyes remained closed, but she started to splutter.

"Miss David?" A doctor called as he ran in. "I'm going to remove the tube, but you need to stay still. Nurse hold her down." The doctor began to gradually pull the tube from her mouth and throat and Ziva gagged. He then began to check her vitals.

"Pupils are responsive." He muttered as he waved a torch in her eyes. "Her pulse is strong, and she's breathing quite well, but we'll give her a mask, just in case." He looked at Tony and put his hand on his shoulder. "She almost didn't pull through. You've had a lucky escape."

"Thank you so much." Tony said as he grabbed the doctor's hand. The doctor just nodded and walked out. Tony looked at Ziva, but her eyes were still closed.

"Nurse?" He called. "Why is she still asleep?"

"She's tired" She smiled at Tony. "She'll drift in and out of consciousness for a couple of days, but don't worry, its normal." She gave one last smile to Tony before leaving the room.

**A/N: Yay! Ziva's awake! Although, I almost did kill her, because of the whole Ari and lying to Gibbs thing. Yeah I know, I'm taking it personally, but what can you do! Lol! I'm not a doctor, so anything wrong, not my fault! I just wrote it how I saw it on films, TV and read in books etc. I really am not sure whether I like this chapter, but the I don't really like most of them!**


	17. I thought I'd lost you

**A/N: WOW! I got so many reviews in like the space of an hour! Thanks everyone!**

It had been three days since Ziva woke up, and she was now able to sit and have conversations for about an hour without becoming too tired. Abby, being Abby, had to be the first t see her.

"Zivvaaaaaa! She squealed as she ran and jumped onto the bed. Tony winced, and delicately tried to pry Abby away.

"Abs, she's just come out of a coma. Not so good." He grinned. Ziva just laughed pulled Abby into a hug.

"Thank you Abby. I'm fine now though." She smiled.

"Oh I missed you so much. I wasn't worried. At all, I mean a teensy bit, or maybe a bit more, I don't know, but it wasn't a lot. OK I'm lying, and I know I hate liars, but I can't do it very well, so I guess it doesn't count, but I was sooo worried Ziva. I really was, me and Tim were like crying each other to sleep every night...." She had to stop because Tony had put a hand over her mouth.

"Please Abby. Limited sleep, and you're rambling like a lunatic? Migraine coming." Tony laughed.

"Mumph mwem mum ma phar." Abby continued, before she licked Tony's hand.

"Ok, that is seriously gross." Tony commented as he pulled a face. "Now, get outta here and get McGee or someone sensible in." He smiled as he pushed her out the door. For 3 days he had been going round with a permanent grin on his face, and so had Ziva. They never took their eyes off each other for more than a couple of minutes, and Gibbs picked it up when it was his turn to visit Ziva.

"Ziva." He said simply as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Gibbs." She said back. The look between them said everything they needed to say. Although it wasn't a romantic look, Tony felt as if he were intruding by watching, and he quietly slipped out.

"I am...."

"I....." They laughed together in awkwardness.

"I'm sorry Ziva." Gibbs said. "I should've seen the signs and trusted my gut, but I let you down."

"No Gibbs. I was stubborn, I let my feelings for Tony cloud my judgement, and I..... Wait. Did you say sorry?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, mention it to DiNozzo, and I'll slap you so hard..." He started.

"Yeah, I know." Ziva laughed. "Thank you Gibbs. You are more of a father to me than Eli David is." She sighed sadly.

"Any time." Gibbs whispered as he kissed her forehead.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Ziva?" McGee asked as he put his head around the door. "Oh I'm sorry. I'll come back. I didn't mean to wake you." He apologised as he saw Ziva stir from her sleep.

"Do not worry McGee, come in. I do not mind. I need the company." She nodded her head towards Tony who was sleeping in the chair in the far corner. McGee smiled and shuffled in with a bunch of flowers.

"Oh, McGee they are beautiful." Ziva gasped as she put the on the bedside table.

"How're you feeling?" McGee asked. Ziva smiled. He was much like a big brother to her.

"Like I have been shot!" She laughed. She cleared her throat and looked uncomfortable. "McGee, what was it like? When I was in a coma I mean." She asked in a hushed tone.

"It was... horrible. Abby wouldn't stop crying, I felt like I had let you down, you know, by not being there, and Gibbs, well until the morning you woke up, we don't know where he was. He just walked for 3 days." Tim put his hand on Ziva's.

"What about Tony?" Ziva mumbled.

"He wouldn't leave you Ziva. Not even to eat or drink. He was a mess, he just sat next to you, refusing to do anything." Ziva looked at Tony.

"Thanks Tim." She whispered. McGee smiled and walked out.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Finally awake?" Ziva laughed when Tony jerked awake, presumably from a dream.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked when he climbed over onto the bed so he was sitting next to her.

"Better actually. McGee came in whilst you were asleep."

"Oh yeah? And what did Elf Lord have to say for himself."

"Nothing much, we just spoke a little." Ziva shrugged. They were silent for a few moments.

"You know, I though I'd lost you there for a moment. When you were in the coma" Tony said whilst he played with her hair.

"For a moment there, you had." Ziva agreed, as she turned round and kissed him.

.................................................................................................................................................................

"Well Miss David, I think as long as Mr DiNozzo here keeps an eye on you, you're fine to go home. But remember any dizziness, sickness, or even if you just don't feel well, please don't hesitate to come back." The doctor said a few weeks later.

"Thank you so much doctor." Tony said as he shook his hand.

"You take care now." The doctor said as he walked out.

"What happens now?" Ziva asked.

"We go home. And we try. If it works it works, if it doesn't , it doesn't." Tony answered. He put his arm around her to support her as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you Ziva." Tony whispered as he pulled away. Ziva was stunned.

"Tony, you know I won't be able to say that back."

"I know. That's not why I said it though. I said it because it's true, and I want you to know." He smiled. "Now let's get you home, I have this awesome movie you need to watch."

"Oh Tony!" Ziva groaned as he started to explain the film plot. She laughed as she watched him do the actions.

"And then this guy just gets blown up, like in the first ten minutes, and it's like..."

**THE END**

**A/N: ALL DONE!!! My first fanfic! Thank you to every one who has supported this and read and reviewed and whatever! I might do a continuation of this one, I don't know yet, but I'm quite happy to leave the story there, with a happy Tiva =]. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Too cheesy, boring... w/e. Oh and I didn't have a Ziva/Ducky reunion, because I find Ducky so hard to write for.**

**Thanks again everyone!!!! Annie**


End file.
